Angels From Above
by Swt-Red-Apple
Summary: Syaoran got slashed by a demon, he fell in to the mortal world. Where Sakura finds him hurt. He leaves the second Sakura sees him. Sakura picks up one of his feathers. He needs the feather back. My first fanfic.... RR... SS


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
An: This is my first fanfiction. I am kute_lido_azn's little sister. New to this all.  
  
This story is called Angels From Above  
  
Chapter 1: Feathers  
  
A girl, with auburn hair and emerald eyes, looked out the window at the beautiful white courtyard. It began snowing this morning and it is already all white.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
Sakura turned around. There stood a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes, Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura ran toward Tomoyo and hugged her. "So happy. There is early dismissal today."  
  
"I know, we can go over to your house and drink hot chocolate." Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
Sakura pouted. "We can't, I have to go to the grocery store. I am cooking tonight."  
  
Tomoyo looked sad for a second. "How about I come over tonight for a sleep over. Tomorrow is Saturday!"  
  
"OK! Come around 6, Ok?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "See you than."  
  
The 2 friends walk their way home.  
  
***  
  
The angel flew down. 'Where are those demons?'  
  
Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. The angel turned but not before the demon got a good scratch of his wing. Some feathers fell off and he started bleeding. The angel no longer able to support himself because of his injured wing, flew down to the ground.  
  
The demon followed and slash his wing again. The angel tried to get on to the ground, but every time he was close the demon slashed him harder and harder on his wing. The pain was almost unbearable. The demon with one last blow on his wing, he fell.  
  
The angel came crashing in to the ground. He blanked out.  
  
***  
  
There was a loud crash near the road where Sakura was walking.  
  
'What was that noise?' Sakura ran over to where the crash was.  
  
The park was a mess. The park was torn up and there was blood everywhere. In the middle of all this mess, laid a boy, about her age. He looked hurt, he doesn't even look like he is alive. Sakura walked over, towards this boy.  
  
As Sakura walked closer, the thing moved. It stood up. On it's back was a pair of injured wings. The wings were bloody and the boy could hardly move.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked. Maybe a little to loudly, because it startled the stranger.  
  
The boy looked at her. His was very handsome. Probably in his mid teens. Has chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. The most beautiful and hypnotic amber eyes, she ever seen.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He turned and began to run. Sakura ran after him, but he was gone.  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
Sakura walked back to spot that he laid. On the ground was a feather. It wasn't covered with blood like the other ones on his back. She took it and put it carefully in her backpack.  
  
As Sakura walked home, her thoughts were on the angel.  
  
'Is he ok? Why he run from me? Why does he have wings? Is he an angel from above?'  
  
These were only some of her thoughts.  
  
As Sakura walked in to her house, she remembered she need to buy food for dinner. She ran down to the super market and forgot her backpack at home. The feather was forgotten.  
  
****  
  
The angel barely made in back up to the gates, when another angel flew out.  
  
"Angel Syaoran! Are you ok? Were you attack by a demon?"  
  
Angel Syaoran looked up. "I am fine, Angel Christina."  
  
"Are you sure?" The green eyed angel looked at him.  
  
In his head, all he could think of was that emerald-eyed girl, who found him hurt.  
  
"Angel Syaoran? Did you lose some blood and feathers in the mortal world?"  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Did anyone pick up any of these feathers?"  
  
Syaoran's mind flew straight to her.  
  
"Yes. This girl. She found me hurt."  
  
"Oh no..." Angel Christina muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"If a demon gets their hands on that feather, they could get through the heaven gates."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
The heaven gates, are the only way to get back in to heaven. Only angels and the god could get in. Unless one of the demons has the angel's scent or one of their feathers.  
  
***  
  
As Sakura walk home, her thoughts were on the feather.  
  
Than Sakura remembered it was being crushed in her back pack, so she ran the rest of the way home.  
  
Sakura threw open the door, drop the groceries in the kitchen and ran to her room to open her backpack.  
  
As she took out the feather, she felt a presence in her room. She wasn't sure what it was, so she ignored it.  
  
'How could I preserve this?'  
  
Sakura walked in to the attic. There she found a picture frame. It was all glass on both sides. So it is see through. There were clips to stick the 2 glass together.  
  
She took the glass and the clips. Carefully placing the feather in between, she clipped the glass together and hung it in her room.  
  
As she left, the room flashed blue. Sakura turned and saw nothing. 'Must be a trick of the light.'  
  
She went downstairs to start dinner.  
  
*************************  
  
An: How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Awful? 


End file.
